Young Justice
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: When Robin, Impulse, and Speedy are left alone they decide to check out a Cadmus lab. There they find a Supergirl clone. What will they do? This is just the start for these heroes.


**I know I should probably be working on other stories and not uploading a new one, but I just had to post the first chapter of this! This is sorta a mix between the cartoon Young Justice, the comics It will have some aspects of both so if anything seems confusing about the timeline just let me know and I'll set it straight. I might also add a few aspects from a few other DC shows, but I'm not sure yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics or Young Justice.**

 **Also, sorry if there are any mistakes. I went through it a couple of times but there might still be a few that I missed. If you see any just tell me and I'll fix them.**

 **UPDATE 2/26/16: I changes Mia to Lian. I had originally wanted Lian to have a bigger part in this story, but with Mia as Speedy it didn't work out so well. So since Lian closer to Damian's age than Mia (at least I'm pretty sure, still not an expert on this stuff unless it has to do with the BatFamily, and I'm no expert on that either) Lian is now Speedy. If you guys want, I might add Mia in as a guest character, though. I also changed the ages of them to eleven instead of twelve for reasons that I won't say right now ;)**

* * *

"But, Father-"

"No, buts, Robin. You three are staying here and will stay out of trouble. Understood?" The three heroes look ak each other before sighing, knowing better than to argue with Batman.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes, Father."

Robin, Impulse, and Speedy watch as their mentors leave them in the Hall Of Justice.

"What are we supposed to do now!?" Speedy asks.

"We could go get something to eat? Robin-...Robin?"

The two girls look over when they hear the sound of the computer allowing someone into it. Robin stands in front of it hacking into the Justice League like it was nothing.

Impulse speeds over to him, "Woah! How are you doing that!?"

"Tt. I hacked into harder systems when I was five."

"Project Cadmus. A fire? We could so handle that! We should go!" Impulse says.

"Tt. I say we go. Speedy, are you coming or shall we go without you?"

She looks like she wants to argue, but has learned over the years that when her two best friends decide on something, there's no changing their minds.

"I'm in."

* * *

When the three sidekicks get to Cadmus they are able to rescue everyone from the building and help put out the fire in under twenty minutes. They're about to leave when something catches Robin's eye.

"Wait. Did you see that?"

"See what?" Speedy asks while inspecting her bow.

"Impulse, run the perimeter and see if anyone else is here." Before he can say another word she's already done.

"No one else here, but some weird alien looking thing just went into an elevator."

"What?" Robin runs out of the room they were in to see the elevator lights on and that it's currently going down.

"This is wrong." Robin pops up a hologram computer from his glove and looks at it with confusion, "This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither do weird alien looking things but there was one of those here too."

Robin puts an exploding disk on the control panel and fries it so that the doors open. He shoots his grapple up to the ceiling and jumps down the elevator shaft. Impulse and Speedy follow him, sliding down the line.

"Woah," Robin jerks a bit when the line runs out, still about a hundred or more feet from the bottom, "I'm at the end of my rope." He looks down and a few feet below him is a door to whatever level they're outside of. He swings over to it and hacks into the security, unlocking the door.

When the three go inside and see a big empty room. Impulse smiles and starts speeding around. Turning a sharp corner, she doesn't see the big monster like creatures and falls to the ground when it shakes because of their footsteps.

"Impulse!" Speedy and Robin yell. She manages to roll out of the way before the creature can step on her and all three of them breath a sigh of relief. She speeds back over to Robin and Speedy as an entire parade of the creatures walk past them. Luckily not paying any mind to them, because even with all of their training they know that there would be no possible way for the three of them to defeat an entire army of the beast creatures.

"No. Nothing odd going on down here." Speedy says sarcastically as they watch the last one pass, continuing their decent down the mysterious hallway, their destination unknown. They wander around and find a room with smaller versions of the strange creatures inside of sparking tubes.

"This is how they hide this massive place from the world." Speedy says, "The real Cadmus isn't even on the grid. It generates it's own power with these...thingys."

"They're called genomorphs." the two girls turn around to see Robin already connected to the computer and taking all the information he can on the creatures.

"Woah! Look at the stats on those things!" Impulse exclaims.

"Super strength. Telepathy. Razor Claws. They're creating living weapons." Speedy says as calmly as she can.

"They're creating an army." Robin says as he looks over the genomorph files.

"But for who?" Speedy asks.

"Wait. There is something else. Project Kr. Ugh. It won't let me in!"

"Don't move!" a gruff voice turns their attention to the the door across the room where a man with a...thingy on his shoulder and a bunch of genomorphs are. "Wait...Robin? Impulse? Speedy?"

"I know you. Guardian. A hero." Speedy says.

"If you're a hero then what are you doing here?" Impulse asks, crossing her arms.

"I'm head of security. You three are trespassers. Why don't we call the League and figure this out?"

"You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons!?"

"Weapons?" the miniature genomorph on his shoulder suddenly turns to him and his horns start glowing, "What are you-...What have I-..." Guardian grabs at his head as if he was getting a headache and Robin eyes the small creature curiously, "Get them!"

The small genomorph army starts attacking the three sidekicks and Robin throws a smoke bomb so that they can run. When he first started as Robin he would have fought back, but he's spent enough time training with his father to know when to back down. This would be one of those times.

He runs over to the control panel on an elevator and starts hacking into it while Impulse and Speedy make their way over to him, covering his back while he works. The doors open just as the number of genomorphs starts multiplying and they start running towards the three again. The doors close just as the genomorphs get there.

Impulse looks at the numbers and her eyes go wide, "Why are we going down!? We're supposed to be going up to get the heck out of here!"

"Project Kr. It's down on sublevel 52."

"Okay, I'm starting to think we should contact the League and you know it's bad if _I'm_ wanting their help on what I thought would be an easy mission." Speedy says.

As soon as the doors open, Robin starts running and Impulse and Speedy share a look.

"We are already here." Impulse says before speeding off after her friend. Speedy sighs before running along as well.

"Halt!" the three stop when a bigger version of the horned genomorph appears in front of them. Robin throws a batarang but the creature's horns start glowing and it stops in midair. The creature throws an explosive barrel at them and they start running.

Guardian and his army of genomorphs come out of the elevator and run up to the taller horned creature, "They are headed towards Project Kr!" it yells to them.

The three sidekicks run inside of a room and Robin disables the doors. "I disabled the doors. We're safe in here."

"We're also trapped!" Speedy yells.

"Uh, guys?" the two walk over to where Impulse is and look where she is pointing.

A small brown haired girl wearing an all white outfit with the Superman symbol on it rests inside of a capsule like pod with the letters _'Kr'_ on the outside of it. Three of the small horned genomorphs are also inside of it right above her.

"Big K little r." Impulse muses, "The atomic symbol for Krypton."

"Robin. Hack. Now." Speedy says not taking her eyes off the strange girl.

"Already on it." Robin hacks into the computer and his eyes widen, "Weapon designation: Supergirl. A clone grown in the time span of...eleven weeks!? From DNA acquired from Superman."

"More like stolen from Superman." Speedy mumbles.

"Wait...Supergirl?" Impulse asks as her face darkens along with the other two, memories of a blonde teenager crying out in pain engraved into their memories for the rest of their lives, "There's no way he knows about this."

"What are those things?" Speedy asks, pointing to the creatures inside of the pod.

"Genomorph gnomes. They're telepathic, force feeding her an education."

"And who knows what else!" Impulse says as she super speed paces the room. She suddenly stops, realization coming to her eyes, "They're making a slave out of...ouf of...Out of Superman's daughter!"

"...Okay, I'm contacting the League now." Speedy tries to get in touch with the Justice League, but gets no answer. The same thing happens with Impulse and Robin.

"We must be too far down." Robin says looking up at the ceiling.

"We can't just leave her like this." Impulse says. She and Speedy both look to Robin who had somehow become the leader for this mission.

"Then we set her free." The two girls share a look but before any of them can change their mind he presses a button and the pod opens.

The girl opens her eyes and looks around the cave. Her eyes land on the three of them and narrow. She flies out of the pod and starts attacking them.

Speedy starts shooting arrows at her, but not a single one hits. Supergirl manages to get a punch in and the archer goes down. Impulse doesn't have much more luck. She tries to run around Supergirl, but ends up tripping and landing right in front of said alien clone. Supergirl picks her up and throws her against the wall with enough force to render her unconscious.

She gasps in shock as a body slams into her from behind, effectively pinning her down to the floor. She could easily get up, but she doesn't. This human is holding her down, staring angrily down at her. She doesn't know where she is, or _what_ she is for that matter. She's scared as she looks up at the human boy and a tear makes it's way down her face. The boy's face immediately softens.

He slowly moves off of her, and holds out his hand. She takes it and stands up, looking cautiously at the boy.

"My name is Robin. That's Impulse and Speedy." he says pointing to his friends who were once again conscious. They walk over to Robin and Supergirl, not a hint of anger in their eyes at the terrified looking girl.

"Where am I?" Sueprgirl asks, sniffling.

"You're in Project Cadmus."

"I know that. I-...I'm a clone...I'm not even a real girl..." More tears stream down her face at that fact.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay." Impulse says as she hugs the crying clone. The four of them stay like that, Impulse hugging Supergirl while Robin and Speedy stand there watching and wondering what to do next, before the girl calms down.

"You can come back with us!" Impulse says happily.

"I-I-I can?"

"Of course you can." Robin says.

"Yeah, there's no way we're leaving you here." Speedy agrees.

The four kids all turn their heads as the doors are barreled down by genomorphs and they're suddenly surrounded.

"Supergirl, attack!" Dr. Desmond, the head of Cadmus, yells.

"Attack who?" she asks innocently.

"Them!"

"But they're my friends now...Right?"

"Yeah!" Impulse says pumping her fist in the air.

"No they're not; they're you enemies! Now attack!"

Supergirl looks between her creator and her new friends before standing beside her friends, glaring at the man in front of them.

"You will regret that. Genomorphs, attack!"

They try to fight back, but there are just too many. Too many genomorphs and not enough of them. They're easily overpowered and held back by the genomorphs as Desmond stands in front of them, thinking of what to do with the intruders and the rouge weapon.

Two flashes of red catch Robin's eys and he internally groans.

 _'It had to be them.'_

A flash of blue makes him feel a little better.

Three smoke bombs are suddenly thrown in front of Desmond. No one can see anything, but the sound of a fight makes it's way around the room. When the smoke clears the genomorphs that were holding the four sidekicks are down on the ground and Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin are standing behind them.

A flash of yellow and red and Kid Flash is there two. Seconds later Superboy makes his way into the room. Desmond looks around at the older heroes surrounding him and gulps, knowing there's no way out.

The four young heroes share a look and a smile.

* * *

"Supergirl." she looks up and sees Superboy standing before her. They had all gotten safely back to Mount Justice where the four kids told the Justice League everything of their mission...After Nightwing was done fussing over Robin. They got her some new clothes which were some skinny jeans, a pair of sneakers, and a pink Superman t-shirt.

"Yes?"

He bends down to her level and smiles, "You're a clone." She sniffles and nods, "Wanna know something?" she nods again, "So am I."

"You...You are?"

"Mhm. We're both clones of Superman. I guess that makes you like my little sister."

"I've never had a big brother before."

"Well now you do." they both share a smile and she launches herself into his arms. They figured out that age wise she looked to be about eleven, although in reality she wasn't even a year.

Red Robin and Kid Flash watch from afar with smiles on their faces.

"I knew he'd be a good big brother." Red Robin says.

"I guess that makes all three of us sorta like big brothers. You got Damian, I got Irey, and now Kon has...I guess we should probably find her a name." Kid Flash says.

Tim shrugs, "I overheard Irey and Lian talking about that already...And Damian is _not_ my brother."

Bart chuckles, "Whatever." he says when a thought comes to his mind and he chuckles again, "Does Damian have any friends that are actually boys? First Irey, then Lian, and now Supergirl."

"He has a friend from school named Colin, but he doesn't know that Damian is Robin."

"Was Batman serious when he was talking about opening Mount Justice up again?" Bart asks after a few minutes.

"I think so. The three of them really impressed the League."

"Just like our big bros did when they were younger." Bart says, thinking of the story Dick and Wally told them about when _they_ first started 'The Team'.

The Team had stopped a few years after Tim had become Robin, however, when more and more heroes quit to join the Teen Titans. Eventually there weren't enough people in The Team to keep it around so they shut down Mount Justice, The Team's HQ, and forgot about it. Although they wouldn't say it out loud, Tim, Bart, and Conner were all a little excited to hear that The Team might make a reappearance.

* * *

"We haven't used this place in a while." Red Hood says as he looks around the inside of Mount Justice.

Red Robin shakes his head, "Nope, but it looks like everything still works. Not much that needs to be done."

Superboy carries Supergirl over and sets her down beside the other three.

"Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms." Batman says looking at the four kids in front of him.

"Deja vu anyone?" Green Arrow whispers to Flash who smirks.

"Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and keep an eye on you. Nightwing, Red Hood, Kid Flash, and Superboy are in charge of training you. I will deploy you on missions." Batman explains.

"Real missions!?" Irey asks excitedly.

"Yes, but covert."

"Tt. Which one of us will be the leader?" Damian asks.

"Since the four of you are still young, I have assigned Red Robin to join your team and act as leader for the time being."

"What!?" Red Robin smirks at the look on the younger boy's face; at least there will be one good thing about joining this team. Robin scowls at him before crossing his arms and turning away.

"Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Green Arrow says, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team."

"Awesome!" Irey says.

"Wait, six?" Lian asks. Unless she counted wrong _(me, Damian, Irey, Supergirl, Red Robin_ ), there were only five of them.

Nightwing walks in with a little girl with tanned, almost orange, skin, green eyes, and black hair.

"This is Nightwing's daughter, Nightstar."

"Hi." she says shyly.

Damian's scowl goes away a little bit at seeing that his niece would be joining the team too. If he _had_ to have Drake, at least he also had mini Grayson.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Irey says excitedly. The five kids all share a smile.

 _'Today is the day!'_

* * *

 **So, for the rest of the story, I think it's gonna be sorta a mix between random one-shots and going through the actual storyline of the show.**

 **In this Bart refers to Wally as his older brother, and I know that he isn't, but I think that in the show they could have had a brother relationship if (SPOILERS) Wally didn't die. So, in this Wally didn't die and he's like Bart's older brother.**

 **Anyone got any other characters around Damian's age to be a part of their team? I'm thinking of adding Colin and Terra (even though she technically isn't Damian's age but I usually write them as being around the same age anyways) but I can't think of anyone else.**

 **Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
